God Eater/Headquarters
Dante's Mansion, formerly the , is the current residence of Dante Royard, the Guild Master of God Eater. It is where he and a good portion of his most trusted and powerful guildmates live, besides the servants themselves. This enormous mansion can be considered not just the residence of Dante, but also the main headquarters of the guild. The residence itself is considered a small fortress, not only because of the people that live here, but also because of its internal security, which is top notch. For that reason, the most sensitive and dangerous are sent here; similarly, important information is also stored here as the official building in Brevia City is too accessable and therefore vulnerable to infiltration. Not many know the location and how to access the place, outside of a select few. Most notably, the Moon Drop's top members, Sanjo Vista and Richard Buchanan. Localization The Konzern's headquarters was previously the Heartfilia Residence, a large mansion housing and his family. The building sits in a vast, grassy plain, crossed by a series of roads, with some buildings being placed here and there near them. Such plot of land, which appears to be roughly the size of , if not larger, seeing as described it as "huge", was said by to be only the "garden" of the Residence, with Dante possessing all the land as far as the eye can see from the property, up to some mountains in the background. Exterior Design The Heartfilia Residence appears to consists of two separate buildings, placed near a group of smaller constructions and linked together by a garden, with the front one acting as an entry of sort for the one sitting behind it. Only this first building has been clearly shown: it seems to consists of a main structure flanked by two minor wings protruding upwards, creating a square space before the entrance itself, which sits in the center of the facade, being flanked by two slender cylindrical towers with pointed tiled roofs, their walls adorned by elongated, hollow windows with arched tops. Two balconies appear to sit one above the other between such towers, topping the main door, and sitting on the highest one's summit is another, larger and rectangular tower, sporting a high, pyramid-shaped tiled roof held up by pillars, which, on its top part, bears more, smaller pillars, holding up the tiled spire topping the whole structure. The roof of the main section is similarly tiled and pitched, but the windows adorning its front walls are shown to be rectangular, and sport glasses. While the wing right from the entrance hasn't been properly shown, it is likely similar to the one sitting to the left: this seems to be split in two parts, with the one adjacent to the main structure possessing features similar to it, sporting rectangular windows and being topped by a pitched tiled roof; the one to the latter's right, however, is noticeably shorter in height, bears a large, decorative double door, occupying most of its outermost face, and two towers adorning the top of the very same face, being covered in a number of small arrowslits and growing larger near their top part, ending in pyramid-shaped tiled roofs. The buildings sits in a built-up area which is large enough for to mistake it for a city: leading to the structure is a well-kept road which, some meters before its entrance, crosses with one more street, forming a crossroad in whose center is a fountain, possessing a circular pool and emitting water from a slender structure in its central part; flanking the roads converging here are well-kept bushes, and similarly well-kept hedges are located among the buildings present in the area. Cemetery Somewhere in the property is located a cemetery, which, among other graves, houses that of , 's wife and 's mother. This is shown to be large and imposing, with a flowerbed being located and its front, and a double set of stairs with a decorated balustrade leading up to the statue of an angelic female figure, topping the whole structure. The gravestone, flanked by a pair of crosses, has a stone plaque sitting on the ground before it, this reading "Layla Heartfilia X748-X777". A set of stairs flanked by well-kept, short hedges leads to the grave, which is circled on three sides by a decorative railing; to the grave's left, sitting on the ground level, appears to be a small mausoleum, and some more graves, more modest in look, are visible not far from it, again circled by railing. Following the Konzern's bankruptcy, Jude had his wife's grave moved elsewhere, and, after his own death, he was laid to rest near his beloved one. Interior Design From whatever is shown of the residence's interior it's evident that it is majestic in appearance; with a unique sense of flair: the main hall's interior design is composed almost entirely of brick, making use of natural shapes like squares and rectangles which are its main decor. The floors are checkered tiles and the many pillars separate many a type of mantelpieces that hold various bouquets of flowers inside. Around the mantelpieces and pillars of each wall is a continous fountain that is similarly attached like a shelf, holding the water. The rest of the large halls of the mansion are shown to be finely decorated by a series of ornamental motifs, with panels bearing them being present on the walls' top parts, on pillars, above balustrades and on ceilings. Some walls sport large cross-shaped bas-reliefs, and sitting above the seeming main door's is what looks like a rectangular rose window. One of the known rooms is the study of Dante Royard: this is shown to be rectangular in shape and extremely large, possessing a mezzanine, complete with a balustrade, covering the entire length of its faces, with cylindrical columns going up to the ceiling, covered in deep coffers, and intersecting them, these sporting fluting throughout their height but plain sections in their middle part. Some pictures with intricately decorated frames appear to be hung on the mezzanine. The room is given access to by an intricately decorated double door with two semicircular handles placed near their inner edges, pointing towards the hinges; something which, when the door is closed, makes its handles look like a single circle. To the left from the entrance, sitting in front of a column, is a very high, ornamental structure bearing a flowerpot. Built in the walls throughout the room is a series of identical bookshelves packed full of books, possessing arched tops adorned by simple motifs, and, on the other side of the room from the door is a massive, similarly decorated desk, housing some stationery and being paired with a large armchair for Mr. Heartfilia to sit in. Such desk is located right in front of a pair of large windows, possessing double curtains with decorated top parts; if the light coming from the outside wasn't enough, a majestic chandelier hangs from the ceiling, some meters above the seeming center of the room. The study is shown to open on a corridor, which has the central part of its floor hidden by a carpet. Trivia * Credit for most of this article, with the exception of the modifications done by the author, go to the official Fairy Tail Wiki.